Aaron Crowley
"Sometimes before a hero can return he has to die to those that he loves. We're all a hero deep down and sometimes we get second chances that others do not. We are forced to live with our decisions. I was given a second chance and I damn well intend to take advantage of it." - Aaron Crowley History Aaron was born and raised true as a Lordaeronian, though adopted by elves whom were native to the region, or at least mostly native. They raised him to hold the virtues of a true Lordaeronian. When he was at the ripe age of ten he became addicted to reading and writing and eventually, the Light. Seeing his potential a squire whom had a crush on him helped get him in and squired by a Knight of the Silver Hand, starting his road to a bright future. This didn’t last long however for by the age of sixteen he lost his passion due to his father falling gravely ill and his belief of the Light abandoning him and his family in their time of need. To help the family survive, he lied about his true age and joined the Army as a Scout shortly after to keep at least some form of income for his family. This paid off greatly for him as he seemed almost fit for the job and in time quickly began to rise through the ranks and by the age of twenty-two he was a Scout-Captain, in control of his own Platoon and considered by most to be one of the most humbling men you could meet. Though this never lasted long. At the age of twenty-four he and his scouts were sent to investigate rumors of a plague. Their findings were far from swell as they discovered only ghouls. Seeking shelter in the town of Andorhal, he and what remained of his scouts stayed there until the plague from before began to overtake the place as well. As luck would have it Prince Arthas came to their aid and with his help managed to hold off the undead, barely. They fought tooth and nail but sadly, out of the twenty-two men under his control only seven were left standing and able to fight. The rest either gravely wounded or dead. Things only went downhill from there as the horde of undead never seemed to end until Lord Uther arrived with the cavalry, saving what remained of their forces. Not even a full weeks time. He and what remained of his original scouts finished their mourning only for their replacements to come in and then they were sent to Stratholme for an “Important” mission. It was there he found out what he was ordered to do, and originally he refused to follow his orders until he was faced with treason and execution. At this point he had to think about his wife and two children and with a heavy heart, followed through with his Princes orders. He ordered his men in behind Prince Arthas and things only went downhill as he watched him cut down innocent lives before being forced into partaking of the atrocities. Many of the faces he recognized, he’d shared beers with many of the men and talked occasionally with some of the woman. But alas he had to cut them all down, for their safety and his countries safety, many unturned, few freshly turned. What destroyed him most of all, was having to stare his undead wife in the eyes and slay her. Several weeks later, he was sent back to the capital city to help defend the home front from the scourge at the Bulwark to try and hold some sort of foothold. He was unsure of his fate, he questioned so much and hated even more. But he fought on for his country, for his daughter. Several months later, the Prince finally returned home, a grand welcoming home party was thrown with him just outside the throne room across the water way as he greeted the prince home once more. Things did not go well as he had hope for the last thing he heard before numerous screams was his now, once prince, announcing their kingdoms fall. There was murder everywhere, people were slaughtered in the streets, the royal guard were all but dead. No one was safe from what was happening. For most of it not even he knew what happened. The only thing he remembers is leading people to safety through the sewers before finally isolating himself in the woods for the rest of his days. His Second Chance On a routine mission, a group of Elves stumbled upon his little enclave where he’d been residing for the past ten years. He remained hidden in the trees before finally drawing his bow and like he had done so many times in training runs, vaulted down knocked and arrow and drew back and pointed it at their leader’s head. Realizes his skills based off the simple fact that he could live in arguably the most dangerous zone on Azeroth for so long by himself and then proceed to get the jump on elven Rangers, and most notably their commander for their mission, they offered him a place amongst them as one of their own. After much thought and consideration, he joined them. Offering his bow and skills in training fresh faces for a time. Quickly, he grew in recognition amongst their ranks, whilst never seeking a promotion, he made sure he was heard of amongst them. He was known as a furious fighter and arguably one of their better scouts, even beating out some of their younger and more seasoned Rangers and Scouts while he was at the age of thirty-four, because of this his opinion was often widely accepted and more often than not, put into heavy consideration. He had seen the worst while he served with them, fighting through even Stromgarde and the Broken Shore disaster with them, surviving all of it. In time however, a woman he cared deeply for that he planned to marry in the near future required his attention more, and at the age of thirty-six, he retired. The Fire Once Aaron had retired with his soon to be wife they retreated to his old farmstead where after a short while, it was ransacked. Taking his old rifle and cutlass in hand, he ran out to face them head on to try and defend his home and family. After much fighting and several dead he thought they had made it only to realize there were even more and at this point, they lit the hay on fire which prompted the house to burst into flames. Without thinking he ran in to try and save his wife but found nothing inside, fearing the worst, he began to search frantically before finally assuming she hid in the fields somewhere. Before leaving he quickly grabbed their Corgi Jasper, and ran to their fireplace to grab a picture of them before the doorway collapsed in on them leaving them trapped. He thought this the end, that Tali, Jasper, and himself and their family in full would die this day. That was the last thought he had before the roofing finally caved in on him as he shielded Jasper and the family photo from any harm. He woke up amongst ash to the faintest whimpers of Jasper and the licks on his face. They made it somehow. He didn’t know how and didn’t care, the only thing he could think of was finding Tali. He searched for hours, even going as far as going to the bandit hideout itself. What ensued was a slaughter as in a fit of rage upon seeing the necklace he gave her, he quickly murdered them all in a fit of pure rage unbound in vengeance of his now lost lover. By the end of the onslaught he simply collapsed to the ground, crying as he realized everything that was taken from him. Relationships Talia Addison: Ex-Fiancee: Alive During his time in the Highguard, he met a young woman by the name of Talia Addison, they had met in the park due to a rather unsavory man whom in his mind, he rescued her from what could have been far worse. The two got to talked and hit it of near immediately with them starting to spend more time together and having rather personal talks. Time began to pass and eventually, he asked her to marry her, soon after is when he discovered she was pregnant with his children, and not just one baby, but twins. This prompted him to retire and the pair to retreat from the city to the safety of his farm, however this didn’t last long as one night a group of bandits raided his farmstead to take whatever they could. The fight and fire that ensued left them both to believed to be dead to each other for the longest of time before finally, his late night talk into his comm caught an old frequency, and tuned into Talia’s. Where a one sided conversation ensued of his hopes and dreams and where he waited daily. Before the day after, they finally saw each other. Category:Characters Category:The Highguard Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian